


Off This Planet

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus thinks he shouldn't like Sirius, Sirius disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off This Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

“Hey, Moony,” said Sirius dropping down onto the coutch beside Remus, “What cha reading?” Sirius leaned forward, pushing Remus book up slightly to read the tittle.

Remus smiled slightly. “Do you still want me to tell you what I’m reading after you’ve already looked?”

“Whatever floats your boat, Moony, I don’t really care what you’re reading, just thought I’d ask.” Remus chuckled, but cast his eyes down with a sad sort of smile on his face.

“What’s your problem?” 

“You know sometimes, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re not very nice.” Remus playfully wacked Sirius with his book, and Sirius grabbed it. They wrestled over it for a moment before Remus cleared his througt and let go of the book. Sirius turned it over in his hands before setting it aside. “So....what’s the matter? Is that nice enough for you?” Sirius said caught between amusement and sincerity. Remus gave him a puzzled look. “You really can’t think of anything that might be the matter?”

“Look, Moony if this was about last night -”

“There you go. That’s exactly what this is about.”

“So we kissed. How - what do you think we should go about reacting about it?”

“Well.....it didn’t mean anything, did it?”

“Do you want it too?”

“Sirius, for someone who has made his own opion on things since he was very young, I don’t understand why you’re not making your own opion now. I want to know what it meant to you.”

“Ok, you’re right. I was just asking. I was trieing to figure out where you’re going with this.”

Remus smiled slightly. “So, I asked first. What did the kiss mean to you?”

“It meant......we had a little too much to drink. Well, I did,” Sirius grinned at him. “You never drink.”

“No. I like to keep my mind durning the time of the month I acctually can. So that’s all it was to you? You had too much to drink.” Remus grabbed his book and pulled his knees up to his chest. “Of course,”

“Now wait, a minute, Moony,” said Sirius, “I don’t know what I’ve done wrong now, so if can tell me so I can make it up to you -”

Remus shook himself and suddenly looked less misrable. “No, Sirius, I’m sorry. It’s not you, well it is, but I’m being very selfish. I’m sorry. Just forget it.” 

“Wait, back track a moment, please Moony. I can forget this conversation ever happened, and I can forget that we kissed if you want me too, but I want to know why this conversation started in the first place. I have to have a reason to forget about it, don’t I?”

“Wouldn’t it be easier to forget for no reason?” said Remus quietly, sinking lower into the coutch.

“Well, you’re certainly giving me a reason not to forget at the moment. This can’t be about your furry little problem, and I’ve not seen anything else make you so misrable. Just tell me, Moony please.”

“Can you really think of nothing?”

“Well, sure, but stop playing games will you, Moony? Why can’t you just tell me?” Remus sighed, “You know how I am Sirius. I’m terrified that if my condtion hasn’t scared you away, something that will is bound to come up anytime, I don’t know if I could bear loosing your friendship....so I’m afraid to tell you. Happy?” 

“No not really, acctually. I dare you to try me. If for nothing else I would be your friend because you’re a werewolf. Give me another reason that would turn the rest of the world against you and you might just be my favoirt person ever.” Remus was quiet for a moment, and at last he smiled, chuckling. “I’m sure I would be. I still worry that I could make our friendship ackward -”

“Remus. Just spit it out. I would tell you to set a goal to find something what will scare me off of you just to prove you wrong, but what good is it to have you waisting your time? So go on, tell me.”

“Allright! You win,” said Remus, “the matter is we kissed and I liked it. I liked it alot and I would quiet like to do it again, and more because I’m off this planet in love with you. There I said it, do what you make with it.” and Remus all but ran from the common room.

“Moony, you don’t have to be afraid of me.”

“Sirius. H-how did you find me without the Map?”

“You’re good at hiding, but I’m just as good a tracking.”

“So, I take it it doesn’t bother you that I like you?”

“No because let me tell you, I wouldn’t have kissed Peter or James under the influence of Firewisky. There has to be something there to be influenced in the first place.” Sirius leaned across the table and kissied Remus on the mouth. 

“I’m off this planet in love with you too.”


End file.
